Blood Descendant of the Gods
by Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii
Summary: Bangsa Vampire dan Werewolf merupakan musuh sejak lama. Sedangkan Naruto adalah pemuda nerd misterius yang mempercayai dua makhluk mistis itu. Apa jadinya kalau kedua bangsa itu tertarik dengan Naruto?/bad summary/ [Warn: SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Vampire And Werewolf

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pair: SasuNaru

**WARNING! BOY X BOY, OOC, GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN DAN SEMUA YG BRUK1 GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA YA~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Werewolf dan Vampire, sesosok makhluk yang dianggap mitos oleh masyarakat karena tak pernah ada yang melihat wujud dari dua makhluk itu. Sebenarnya mereka ada dan itu bukan sekedar bualan, hanya saja tempat mereka bersembunyi benar-benar sulit ditemukan. Konon para leluhur manusia mengatakan mereka adalah musuh abadi dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, itu merupakan rahasia terbesar kedua bangsa tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda berpenampilan nerd dan misterius merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mempercayai bahwa mereka ada, serta siswa di Konoha High School atau bisa disingkat KHS. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tengah menelungkupkan kepala dilipatan tangan, pikirannya melayang akan perkataan teman sekolahnya yang tahu pikiran Naruto yang mempercayai adanya dua makhluk mistis itu.

'Hahh~ kenapa mereka bilang itu hanya sebuah fiksi?'

Puk

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi." ujar Kiba menyadarkannya dari lamunan, pemuda populer di KHS bermarga Inuzuka yang mau menerima pikiran dan penampilan nerd Naruto.

"Eh!? Un, gomen. Aku sedikit melamun tadi."  
mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menyadari bayangan hitam yang mengintai mereka, ralat-ada satu yang menyadarinya.

**[Purupurupurupuru]  
**.

.

"Hey, lihat-lihat. Lelaki jelek itu lagi-lagi cari perhatian dengan Inuzuka-sama."

"Heh, tidak tahu malu."

Kiba dan Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, namun sebenarnya Naruto kini ingin menghajar mereka tapi ia tak mau membuat Kiba khawatir.  
"Naru, daijobu?"

"Um! Daijobu, eh ayo cepat. Aku ingin makan ramen sebelum habis." seakan lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Naruto menarik tangan Kiba ke salah satu meja di kantin. Naruto memesan ramen jumbo, sedangkan Kiba sepiring daging panggang kesukaan'nya.

"Ow, Khibhakwa. Henapwa hau swawu wahan hahing hih?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramen hingga bicaranya sedikit aneh.

"Ck! Aho Naru, telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara bodoh."

Glek

"Oi, Kibaka. Kenapa kau makan daging terus sih?" ulangnya pada pemuda yang masih memakan daging di piring dengan beringas. Ramen Naruto telah habis sejak tadi dan sekarang iris saphire itu menatap Kiba dengan intens. Membuat Kiba menjadi risih.

"Hey hey, tak perlu menatapku sampai segitunya kan? Lagipula alasanku sama dengan kau yang menyukai ramen setengah mati." ucapnya sinis sambil menatap mangkuk ramen yang begitu bersih tak bersisa.

'Eh? Kiba mempunyai alasan yang sama denganku?'

"Tapi aku menyukai ramen karena ada naruto yang mempunyai nama sama persis denganku, berarti kau juga seperti itu? Seingatku, di daging tidak ada namamu." dengan perkataan santai dan wajah innocent, berhasil membuat pemuda bermarga Inuzuka melongo mendengar alasan yang begitu absurd.

"J-jadi... Kau suka ramen hanya k-karena ada nama yang sama denganmu!?" oke, Kiba merasa ia salah berspekulasi. Ternyata pikirannya melenceng dari apa yang diucapkan Naruto. 

"Nande?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kiba dengan heran.

"AHO!? KUPIKIR KARENA ENAK, TAPI... AARGH AHO NARU!"

"Tapi aku juga suka karena rasanya enak kok." Naruto bicara dengan mata menyipit dan senyum 'polos' diwajahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Kiba yang megap-megap kehabisan kata.

"AAARGGH! AKU MAU MATI!"

"Silahkan, tidak ada yang melarang kok." dan... Bingo! Wajah tanpa dosa Naruto membuat Kiba membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja. Oh?! Jangan lupakan senyum bahagia di wajah Naruto. 

Langit berubah menjadi biru gelap, dan matahari digantikan oleh sang bulan. Hewan nokturnal saling bersahutan meramaikan malam yang sunyi. Di kastil tua megah yang menakutkan, berkumpul Vampire Uchiha yang tengah membicarakan suatu hal.

"Brengsek, mereka benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan keturunan terakhir mereka." umpat salah satu Uchiha, sebut saja Uchiha Fugaku. Pemimpin para vampire. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Uchiha Mikoto yang merupakan istri Fugaku dengan sabar mengelus punggung suaminya itu.

"Seharusnya kau tauhu Fugaku, mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan keturunan terakhir mereka diburu bangsa vampire." Uchiha Kagami menyahut dengan geraman kesal. Mereka tahu sekalipun telah membunuh keturunan darah dewa dan para 'penjaga'nya, tidak membiarkan keturunan terakhir dari darah dewa murni dibunuh begitu saja oleh vampire. Memang apa yang dikatakan Kagami ada benarnya. Semua Uchiha menggeram marah sekaligus kesal, disertai sepasang taring yang menyembul keluar dari sela bibir mereka. Itachi yang merupakan anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku perlahan menampilkan seringai saat tahu kini gilirannya untuk ikut andil dalam rapat klan.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan hal yang akan membuat kalian sedikit bernafas lega. Kudengar dari informanku bahwa pemilik darah dewa terakhir berada di Konoha, yang merupakan tempat indah sekaligus pertahanan yang tinggi. Dan kita akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan." perlahan semua Uchiha menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan Itachi dengan bola mata mereka yang menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar, meskipun sulit tetapi tak dipungkiri mereka senang.  
Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada seorang Uchiha yang tidak sama dengan yang lain, terbukti tangannya yang mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

**'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan...'**

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya Itachi-kun?" Itachi menatap ibunya dengan lembut, tak mau membuat sang ibunda yang merupakan ratu vampire itu tersinggung. Itachi sebenarnya dari awal rapat ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak dilakukan saat ia berpikir untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat Kaa-san."  
Mikoto mengangguk paham akan ucapan anak sulungnya itu. Memang sudah kepribadian Itachi yang selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Berbeda dengan adiknya-Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ke inti topik, tak mau membuang waktu karena bagi Sasuke waktu itu sangat berharga. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian 'itu', kejadian yang membuat Sasuke hampir gila.

Fugaku kemudian menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, menciptakan suara nyaring dan membuat semua mata terfokus pada Head Clan Uchiha itu.  
"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan menugaskan kedua anakku untuk pergi ke Konoha, mencari pemilik darah dewa." titahnya dengan tegas. Diikuti dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk berdekatan spontan berdiri.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian sebagai penduduk Konoha, tentunya kalian tidak boleh menampilkan wujud asli kalian. Besok kalian akan berangkat kesana. Ingat, jangan berbuat hal yang mencurigakan dan segera temukan pemilik darah dewa terakhir. Paham?"

"Ha'i Tou-sama."

Naruto adalah pemuda tegar dan pantang menyerah meskipun ia tidak memiliki orang tua sejak bayi, hingga ditemukan keluarga Inuzuka yang mau merawatnya dengan tulus tanpa protes. Walaupun begitu Naruto tak pernah meminta apapun pada keluarga Inuzuka yang merupakan keluarga Kiba, ia sadar bahwa dirawat sejak bayi saja merupakan hal yang tak bisa ia bayar dengan uang sebanyak apapun.

Dan Naruto sebisa mungkin tidak mau merepotkan orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil itu. Mereka memang baik, tanpa sadar Naruto telah bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"... To... Naru..? "

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kiba meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.  
"Whoaa! Baka, apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli huh?!" Naruto berteriak pada Kiba sambil menjitak kepala temannya itu dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat Kiba mengaduh kesakitan. 'Uuh... Pukulan Naruto seperti palu! Menyakitkan~'.

Dengan kedua telapak tangan dikepala Kiba menatap Naruto yang kembali melamun, Kiba bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Ia tidak pernah melihat teman kecil yang dirawat keluarganya itu melamun seperti ini.

'Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Naruto?' tanya Kiba dalam hatinya. Wajar jika Kiba khawatir pada Naruto, ia mempunyai perasaan yang terlarang pada pemuda itu. Kiba bahkan bertekad sejak kecil untuk melindungi Naruto dengan nyawanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kiba yang bertekad melindungi Naruto tapi semua keluarga Inuzuka.

Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Kiba memperhatikannya, hanya saja ia malas untuk menoleh. Ia tahu Kiba khawatir padanya, tetapi Naruto hanya diam. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tersentak saat secara spontan ada suara yang memanggil namanya.  
'Naru...'  
Bola matanya membelalak lebar. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu, tapi tak tahu siapa. Apa mungkin karena banyak pikiran ia sampai mendengar suara yang memanggilnya?. "Naruto, ada apa? Kau seperti... Umm kaget?" Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Apa kau mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku, Kiba?"

Entah matanya saja yang rabun atau ia tadi melihat bahu temannya bergetar? 'Ada yang disembunyikan Kiba.' pikirnya.

"A-ah, mu-mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja Naruto. Aku tak... Mendengar suara apapun sejak tadi. A-ahaha." Kiba berucap dengan sedikit terbata dengan tawa gugup untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya, dilihatnya Naruto yang menatap curiga padanya kemudian beralih ke arah lain dengan dahi berkerut.  
Ia bernafas lega dan kemudian matanya menajam dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk.  
'Apa 'mereka' sudah tahu? Tidak akan kubiarkan 'mereka' berulah lagi.'

**.**

.

Sunagakure adalah sebuah kota yang berada di gurun pasir dengan iklim panas di siang hari dan hangat dimalam hari yang dipimpin oleh Kazekage, dan merupakan tempat unik dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari pasir. Malam hari di salah satu kamar terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat spiky dengan cat ungu yang ada diwajahnya, dia adalah Sabaku Kankuro. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas dengan tulisan abstrak dan hanya bisa dibaca Kankuro. Wajahnya mengeras dengan mata yang menajam dan aura kemarahan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil korek kemudian membakar kertas itu hingga menjadi abu, berjalan keluar dengan cepat dan menuju ke tempat saudaranya untuk melaporkan apa isi surat yang tadi dibacanya.

Semua orang menatap pemuda bersurai hair spiky yang tengah terburu-buru berlarian disepanjang kota Sunagakure. Matanya menatap liar keseliling dan membelalak lebar saat menemukan seseorang yang dicari sejak tadi.

"Gaara! " teriaknya keras dengan tangan melambai, memberitahu posisinya saat ini. Gaara, lebih tepatnya Sabaku Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara dan menemukan saudaranya Kankuro. Dengan santai ia menghampiri Kankuro.

Iris jade itu menatap tajam Kankuro, "Jika ini tidak penting, kau akan kubunuh Kankuro. " nada sura yang tenang namun menakutkan disaat bersamaan. "Tenanglah Gaara. Ini kabar penting sekaligus buruk. 'Mereka' telah bergerak. "

Dan malam itu adalah malam disaat Sabaku Gaara yang dingin menjadi risau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hahaha gomen ne minna-san, fic Wind aja blom selesai tapi malah bikin yang baru :p ini juga boleh dpet ide dan Kina lngsung ngetik di hp jd sekalian aja kupublish

SEMOGA SUKA YAAA~ #ngarep

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disaat yang sama dengan Sunagakure. Di Konoha bintang yang menghiasi langit begitu indah dengan angin malam yang berhembus. Saat semua orang tertidur ia justru berkeliaran dimalam hari tentunya masih dengan tampilan nerd.

Insomnia, ia tak bisa tidur malam ini karena suara familiar yang memanggilnya. 'Siapa yang memanggilku ketika disekolah?' ia benar-benar penasaran akan pemilik suara yang ada dipikirannya.

Masih dengan pertanyaan dibenaknya. Naruto memilih duduk di kursi kayu dengan tiang lampu yang berada disamping kursi itu. Matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk tenang ditengah pertanyaan yang begitu banyak. Tanpa sadar Naruto hanyut dalam lamunannya. Berusaha mencari pemilik suara familiar itu diotaknya.

Naruto merupakan pemuda yang tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal, entah kenapa untuk masalah kali ini ia merasa harus mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya. Benar-benar ambisius.

Tapi...

Disudut hatinya ia merasa bahwa suara itu begitu menenangkan dan begitu dekat. Entah dekat dalam artian apa tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Menghela nafas pasrah perlahan ia bangkit meninggalkan kursi kayu itu dan berjalan ke rumah kecil miliknya yang dibeli dengan uang hasil kerja keras sendiri. Dan letaknya tak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

Cklek

Hening...

"Haah~ apa yang kuharapkan dari kepulanganku? Bodoh." sesaat Naruto berharap ada yang menyambutnya ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Tapi hal itu 'mustahil' bagi dirinya. Memangnya, siapa yang mau menyambutnya? Kiba? Jangan bercanda. Ia tak mau terlalu merepotkan pemuda baik hati itu.

Melangkahkan kaki pelan masuk kedalam rumah dengan tatapan sendu menuju salah satu pintu yang merupakan kamarnya. Tanpa sadar ia menguap lebar dengan setitik air di ujung pelipis. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk Naruto menatap jam dinding berbentuk rubah disamping pintu kamar, "Hmmm? Eh!? Sudah tengah malam? Kurasa aku terlalu lama diluar." menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung terjun ke ranjang tanpa menggunakan selimut. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan mata, tapi diurungkan saat melihat secarik kertas disampingnya. "Apa ini?" diambilnya kertas itu lalu dibuka,

[Berhati-hatilah pada temanmu, Naruto. Bayangan tidak selalu ada disampingmu.]

'A-apa ini...? Siapa...yang mengirimnya?' tanyanya kalut. Siapa yang dimaksud bayangan?

Tak mau pusing memikirkan suatu hal lagi, ia menaruh kertas itu di nakas kemudian kembali untuk tidur.

[PetaPetiPetuPetePeto]

Unkown Place

"Apa semua yang kuperintahkan sudah siap?"

"Ha'i, Yami-sama. Semua sudah siap. Sesuai yang diinginkan." sahut suara lain. Membalas perkataan sang tuan.

"Heh! Akan kudapatkan kau Dewa pelindung, Kyubi." Yami tertawa kecil kemudian tertawa psikopat. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan Kyubi.  
**.  
[KiminoUchiMade]**

Sedangkan disudut hutan yang tersembunyi. Didalam goa sesosok manusia yang telah lama tertidur di batu berbentuk balok berwarna abu-abu membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan iris mata yang indah sekaligus menakutkan.

Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakan tubuh yang telah lama tak beraktifitas itu. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia berhasil duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, "Huh, ternyata keturunan darah dewa terkuat telah bangkit. Omoshiroi." ujarnya dengan seringai.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana. Ia berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar. Lalu...

Futts

...Menghilang dengan meninggalkan tanah yang dipijaki retak.

Entah apa yang menarik Naruto menuju tempat dimana kardus-kardus peninggalan yang tersisa dari orangtuanya di kamar. Ia hanya merasa ditarik untuk membuka kardus yang bertuliskan Uzumaki. "Hei, untuk apa aku membuka kardus itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Nyatanya Naruto membuka kardus itu dan mengambil isi dari kardus itu

"Uzumaki... Kushina?"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera membuka buku itu dan membaca isi yang tertera didalamnya. Dan saat tahu apa isi dari buku itu, iris saphire itu membola tak percaya.

Uzumaki Kushina adalah ibunya dan merupakan wanita terkuat di Uzushiogakure, desa tersembunyi yang mempunyai kemampuan hebat. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah Namikaze Minato yang merupakan orang terkuat, bahkan ia juga merupakan keturunan darah dewa.

Ia menelan rasa bencinya saat mengingat ketika umurnya sebelas tahun. Waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil dan polos untuk mengetahui kejamnya dunia ini. Ditengah kebahagiaan mereka, sosok berjubah hitam dengan mata merah menyala membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan seluruh warga Uzushiogakure. Menyisakan dirinya seorang dalam kesepian dan kesendirian.

Dan dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto, merupakan anak dari dua sosok tersebut. Sempat terbesit rasa marah pada dirinya karena tak pernah membuka kardus itu. Naruto hanya takut. Takut akan kenyataan yang ia ketahui nantinya.  
Dan kecewa saat sadar jika mereka berdua tak ada disampingnya saat ini. Menjaga dan memberikan kasih sayang mereka.

Perlahan iris saphire indah itu menyendu dan mengeluarkan air mata. Segala perasaan kini ia rasakan. Marah, sedih, benci, kecewa dan... Putus asa. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan tak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dia mengambil selembar foto yang menyempil dalam buku. Di foto itu menampilkan Minato dan Kushina yang mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Naruto kecil dan memeluknya. Semua terlihat begitu bahagia. Dengan cepat, Naruto memasukan buku itu pada tempatnya dan membawa foto tersebut ke kamarnya.

.

.

Kazekage, seorang pemimpin Suna sekaligus ayah dari Sabaku Gaara tengah bingung dan marah saat mendengar laporan dari Anbu yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Gaara. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!? Tak puaskah para Uchiha itu mengganggu keluargaku? Dan sekarang, mereka mengincar keturunan darah dewa." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Kazekage tak tahu kenapa semua hal buruk menimpa keluarganya. Tak cukupkah Karura mati dan Gaara menjadi setengah vampire? Sekarang apa? Mereka mengincar darah dewa.

Matanya terpejam. Berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar atas semua masalah yang telah terjadi.

Tok tok tok

"Ah!? Si-silahkan masuk." Kazekaga berucap dengan terbata. Dan berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

Cklek

"Gomennasai, Kazekage-sama. Gaara-sama memanggil anda untuk keruang bawah tanah." ucap perempuan bernama Matsuri yang mengetuk pintu tadi seraya membungkuk hormat. "Sampaikan padanya aku akan datang, Matsuri. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." "Ha'i"

'Mungkin Gaara punya solusi untuk masalah ini.' kemudian, Kazekage berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui putranya.

Kaki jenjang sang Kazekage berjalan ke tangga yang menuju keruang bawah tanah keluarga Sabaku. Langkahnya menggema, membuat suara diantara keheningan. Dengan cangkir beserta lilin didalamnya, ia mengarahkan lilin itu kedepan agar tidak salah langkah.

Tanpa sadar, kini dihadapannya ada sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran indah. Diambilnya kunci dalam saku celana, kemudian membuka pintunya.

Kriieet

"Gaara."

Tep

"Ikuti aku, Tou-san." dari sisi lain muncul Gaara dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan jeans berwarna hitam. Kazekage hanya diam dan mengikuti langkahnya. Lilin dicangkir telah mati.  
Lagipula diruang bawah tanah tidak gelap. Hanya didalam ruang bawah tanah saja yang diterangi lampu disetiap dinding.

Saat sampai pada sebuah pintu dengan santai Gaara masuk bersama ayahnya. Kazekage duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sedangkan Gaara menyusuri rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku setebal tiga centimeter kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Aku yakin, Tou-san sudah tau apa yang akan kita bahas disini." tukasnya. Kazekage mengangguk pelan.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada Tou-san untuk melindungi pemilik darah dewa yang diincar oleh Uchiha." ucapnya tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Kau yakin, Gaara?" Kazekage khawatir bila anaknya itu terluka dan semacamnya. Ia hanya berharap Gaara tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Dan hal itu tak terjadi. "Aku yakin, Tou-san."

Iris mata Kazekage kini memancarkan kemarahan akan keputusan Gaara.  
"Kau tidak tau Gaara! Nyawamulah yang kini menjadi taruhannya! Aku tidak akan me-"

"Bahkan jika para Uchiha ingin menghancurkan kita!?" teriak Gaara lantang. Ia tahu ia egois dengan membuat ayahnya khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin membiarkan para Uchiha itu mendapatkan darah dewa.  
Kazekage menundukkan kepala hingga raut wajahnya tertutup rambut depan. "Aku... Hanya khawatir padamu, Gaara. Kau adalah peninggalan Karura. Kau adalah anakku. Ayah mana yang tega membiarkan nyawa anaknya dalam bahaya..." diam. Gaara terdiam mendengar gumaman ayahnya.

Ia tahu ayahnya begitu sayang padanya. Tapi, bolehkah kali ini ia egois?

"Tou-san, kumohon izinkan aku pergi. Onegai..." iris hazel Kazekage melebar. Baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya yang berharga diri tinggi itu memohon, ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk berusaha tenang dan memberikan keputusan tepat.

"Jika... Jika itu keinginanmu. Tou-san tak bisa menolak." jeda Kazekage.

Mendengar itu Gaara tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau harus memberikan penjelasan kenapa kau begitu ingin melindungi keturunan darah dewa itu." Gaara mengambil buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan menyerahkan buku itu pada ayahnya, "Disitu semua pertanyaan Tou-san akan terjawab." tanpa banyak bicara Gaara melenggang pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih menatap buku ditangannya.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pagi ini Konoha High School begitu ramai dengan teriakan para gadis. Dua pemuda tampan yang begitu mempesona, tak salah jika mereka berteriak histeris seperti itu bukan? Dua pemuda tampan itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, lengkap dengan seragan KHS yang membuat mereka begitu sempurna dimata perempuan manapun.

Itachi menebar senyum menawannya dan Sasuke hanya diam tak mempedulikan teriakan disekitarnya. Kakak beradik Uchiha itu berjalan ke pintu dengan tulisan "Headmaster Room's" dan masuk kedalam, tentunya setelah mendapatkan izin.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke akan menempati kelas XI-C sedangkan Uchiha Itachi dikelas XII-A." jelas Hiruzen, kepala sekolah KHS.

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok berbeda gender. "Nah, mereka adalah wali kelas kalian. Hatake Kakashi, antarkan Sasuke-kun ke kelasnya. Mitarashi Anko, antarkan Itachi-kun ke kelasnya." jelas Hiruzen dengan senyum. Dan dibalas anggukan dari keduanya.

.  
Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Kakashi tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Well, itu memang sudah trademark Uchiha mungkin?  
"Nah, Uchiha-san kau tunggu diluar. Jika sudah Sensei suruh masuk, kau baru masuk dan kenalkan dirimu." diam. Kakashi menghela nafas, 'Kurasa masa mengajarku akan sulit dengan adanya seorang Uchiha.' batin Kakashi menderita.

Setelah Kakashi memasuki ruang kelas, semua murid sontak terdiam.

Hening...

Hening...

"GYAAAA KAKASHI-SENSEI TIDAK TELAT!? INI PASTI BENCANA! BENCANAAA!"

Pletak. "Inuzuka-san, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku sampai tahu aku sering telat?" dengan eye smile Kakashi yang 'ganjil' sudah membuat pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba terdiam dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya.

'Satu sekolah juga sadar bahwa Kakashi-sensei adalah si telat nomor satu!' batin seluruh murid XI-C. "Lupakan masalah itu. Sensei datang tepat waktu karena ada murid baru dikelas ini, sensei harap kalian dapat berteman dengannya.", "Uchiha-san, silahkan masuk."

Sregg

"Hajimemashite. Uchiha Sasuke desu."

"Kyaaaa tampaaann~"

"Sasuke-kun jadilah pacarkuuu~"

"KYAAAAAA~"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia makin berfikir jika kedepannya akan semakin sulit dengan adanya Uchiha Sasuke sebagai gula dalam kelasnya, dan para gadis sebagai semutnya. Owh, apa ia mulai berfikir yang aneh? Lupakan. "Baiklah Sasuke, silahkan duduk disamping Kiba." dan setelah itu kegiatan belajar tetap berlangsung walaupun para gadis lebih fokus pada Sasuke.

Ckckck, baru masuk sudah dapat fansgirl. Hebat kau Uchiha.

[NUMPANG LEWAT]

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, menembus sekumpulan manusia bergender perempuan yang tengah berteriak. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa ramai sekali!? Aku lewat mana kalau begini!?' padahal rencananya ia akan kekelas Kiba dan mengajaknya untuk ke kantin seperti biasa tanpa hambatan. Tapi, untuk kali ini ia harus berjuang keras untuk mencapai niatnya itu.

Ketika menemukan celah, Naruto lekas menerobos mereka tanpa memperhatikan kedepan dan membuat ia terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan seseoran. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf. Dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan orang yang ditabrak. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang ditabrak Naruto. Padahal jika saja Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, maka ia akan melihat mata onix itu berubah semerah darah. Walau hanya sekejap.

'Darah anak itu...

Terasa memabukkan.'

**TBC**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
